Sleeping Beauty
by Chochos
Summary: The Slap!Scene. It's prom night and a certain Princess is going to get woken up for once and for all. I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...   First Glee fic ever and of course it's Faberry! Please R&R!


_Hello! First Glee fic ever. After reading so much and seeing the last preview, I had to do it. I simply had to. It's my take on the dreaded bathroom slapping scene. English is not my first language, so please don't let the grammar mistakes annoy you! Oh, and everything is Faberry and nothing hurts! (First time writing a girl x girl fic also. You guys with your amazing fics made a shipper out of me!)_

* * *

><p>The sound of a slap reverberated in the bathroom walls. It took Quinn a moment to take in what she had done.<p>

"Rachel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I, I... my anger got the best of me. Hit me back, please, I beg you, hit me back!"

The brunette's eyes were covered by locks of brown hair hanging over her face. After receiving the slap, she didn't move, she didn't even flinch, and she didn't lift her gaze up from the ground.

"Rachel, please, hit me back." Quinn looked defeated. She had been furious at the singer for showing up at the prom with Jesse, and then singing with him and stealing her spotlight and for being all over Finn anyway, and for not having acknowledged her not even one freaking single time during the night. _Wait, what?_ Her head was a mess. She wasn't so sure why she was angry anymore. She only knew she shouldn't have hit the little diva. She shouldn't have. "Hit . me . back!" she yelled, her eyes welling up. She had just hit the other girl, why was she the one who felt like crying?

"I cannot believe, that after all this time..." Rachel straightened her body, her hair still covering her face, and spoke in a calm voice. "You still don't get it. You are the one who cannot get it right!" Her voice had gotten powerhouse mode on with that last sentence.

Quinn fought up the tears to try and see her classmate beyond them. She felt bedazzled when the brunette lifted her face to meet her gaze, her hair falling in place and uncovering her eyes. Those eyes. It was the look of sheer determination in Rachel's eyes.

In a fraction of a second, the singer closed the space between them and caught the cheerleader's lips in her own in a forceful, passionate, wake up kiss that had Quinn gasping for air. Rachel was a force of nature, and the blonde had just found out she couldn't resist her.

"Do you want to know why you're sooo angry with me?" the little diva asked in an out of air voice when she finally stopped kissing the blonde. "It's not because I'm stealing your night, or your thunder, or your boyfriend for that matter. It's because I'm not giving you the spotlight in *my* eyes. Before now I hadn't even looked your way a single time the whole night. And it drove you so crazy you actually _slapped_ me to get. my. attention. back!" She punctuated the last few words in a stacatto fashion, her mouth so close to Quinn's she could feel Rachel's breath in her skin. The cheerleader felt like she was going to die any second now. Her mind had stopped functioning after the kiss. The mind-blowing, lung-punching, heart-shattering kiss that had changed everything from that point in time backwards and forwards. And having the brunette holding her so close, practically molding her petite self to her larger body, wasn't helping her recover her senses.

"I... I don't... I'm... I'm not..." Oh, for God's sake. She had even forgotten how to properly speak. "Not.. true." She gasped. "It's not true."

Rachel had had it. How could Quinn be so obtuse? She was giving Finn a run for his money at the pace they were going. There she was, nearly fainting in her arms for their closeness, looking at her with heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, and yet she was trying to deny their mutual attraction? Really, Fabray?

"Oh, so I'm lying. You don't want me. You didn't see fireworks with that long awaited kiss. You aren't dying inside for me to kiss you again." Rachel's voice had gone decrescendo until it was nothing but a whisper, and Quinn was losing it. She was sure she would fall straight to the floor if Rachel's arms stopped supporting her. She wanted... God, the things she wanted.

"Well, little miss sunshine, I think you are doing the lying here, and to yourself nonetheless. But I've had it. I've waited too long for you to get it, so I'm going to spell it for you: you . like. me. Excruciating, annoying, man-handed little ol' me." Rachel was talking, what was she saying? Quinn only saw her lips moving so smoothly, so deliciously, so tantalizingly-

"Quinn!"

"Y-yeah?"

"You aren't paying attention!" the little diva scoffed. "Quit staring at my lips and hear me out!" Quinn slightly nodded, drowning herself in brown eyes now, trying to keep on listening. "I was telling you I've had it. You either snap out of it and step in or step out. I'm not going to wait until you've dated dozens of quarterbacks to realize what you really want is _me_. Am I making myself clear?"

Rachel started to withdraw when she felt slender arms holding her in place and her heart skipped a beat. Had she gotten through the ice to her snow queen?

"Crystal clear." The cheerleader spoke, her eyes fixated on the brunette's. Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Ok. S-so... which one is it going to be?" her confidence had started to stutter. That was it. The moment that would be forever remembered. The hello or the goodbye. It was now or never.

"_You_. It's going to be you. It's always been you."

There were butterflies flying and birds singing and stars exploding and people clapping. Rachel let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. She took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

"Come... come on. They're waiting for us outside." She gave the cheerleader a chaste kiss on the cheek as she pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Rach..." Quinn began, stopping them in their tracks. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'll... I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Her voice was music to Rachel's ears. She offered her one of her award wining reserved smiles.

"I know you will, sweetie." _Sweetie_. The cheerleader felt like she was a girl named Lucy, currently in the sky, and with diamonds. "I was just wondering..." the brunette trailed off as she began drawing circles in Quinn's hand with her thumb, making the blonde's heart go a-flutter. "... how much time would it take an acclaimed singer like me to wake up a sleeping beauty like you."

Rachel tugged at Quinn's hand, pulling her out of her reverie as they started walking towards the party again. The brunette's cheeks were flushed, and she knew the cheerleader's were too. She had rehearsed that line in her head way too many times to hold it up any longer. She felt Quinn squeezing her hand back, trying to convey the feelings that words were missing at the time. That they would miss every time from then on.

She had woken up to the sweetest, _berry_ filled dream.


End file.
